The invention relates to a semiconductor module having a semiconductor chip stack.
In the case of such semiconductor chip stacks in semiconductor modules, the silicon area that can contribute to dissipating heat decreases as a result of the stacking. This fact leads to restrictions in the combination of different devices with semiconductor chip stacks. In order to dissipate the heat, cooling elements may be arranged on the top side of the semiconductor chip stack and/or on the underside of the semiconductor chip stack, but the cooling elements cannot directly dissipate the heat between the stacked semiconductor chips.
The dissipation of heat from the rear side of a semiconductor chip via a heat distributor to a heat sink is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,922 B1. In that case, there is arranged on the rear side of the semiconductor chip a heat distributor that distributes the heat via carbon nanotubes from the rear side of the semiconductor chip over a relatively large area of the heat sink by virtue of the carbon nanotubes extending from the rear side of the semiconductor chip generating heat loss to the heat sink. This solution of heat dissipation to a heat sink from the rear side of a semiconductor chip has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for heat dissipation between the semiconductor chips even though rear sides of the semiconductor chips are available there. A heat distributor such as is known for the above document cannot be applied to the problem of dissipating heat between the individual semiconductor chips of a semiconductor chip stack.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.